the fastest man alive and the girl who can fly
by Artemis08Luna
Summary: There's a full smile on Oliver's face as he thinks about all the good Barry and Kara are doing for the world. How lucky is he that he's dating the Flash and Supergirl?


_AN: Let us just say that Barry, Oliver and Kara met back in 2012. Oliver never stepped foot in the Queen's Gambit and was therefore never the Arrow._

* * *

There is a quick familiar flash of yellow lightning from the window that already has Oliver striding to gaze and catch a glimpse of one of his lovers. There's a full smile on his face as he thinks about all the good Barry is doing, not just for Central City but for the entire world.

"Go get 'em, Bar," he says under his breath, unable to keep the pride in his chest all to himself.

The door opens behind him. He looks back and is pleasantly surprised to see his other beautiful lover, the other superhero the world has.

"Kara," he says as he approaches her to envelope her in an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

She melts in his arms, and he loves it. He loves hugging Barry, but they're both practically the same height; with Kara, she fits perfectly tucked into him like she'd been molded just for him and Barry to hug.

She pulls back slightly to drop a kiss on his cheek before fully untangling herself from him. "I know I wasn't supposed to see you till later on this week but—"

Oliver's reaction is immediate. "Did Barry get hurt again?"

The previous shy yet joyful smile on Kara's face was quick to dissolve as if she'd been slapped. The look, however, disappears before Oliver can say anything and she covers it up by saying, "No, no. Barry. He's f-fine."

Oliver's eyes narrow; he knows she's lying to him. He's known her for years so he knows what she looks like when in deceit. Not to mention her sounding all choked up and her not being good at lying in the first place aren't helping her case.

"Tell me the truth, Kara," he says, imploring with his eyes as he stares into hers digging for the truth.

Her eyes water and there is so much pain in them that it almost puts him through the same ordeal she seems to be going through. But she's smiling; she's smiling so widely and so brightly that it could make any star jealous of her radiance.

"Barry's okay, Ollie. In fact, he just told me to tell you... to not forget our anniversary."

He grins in return. November twenty-ninth, how could he forget their anniversary? He knows it's upcoming, he just has to check when exactly it is. "I won't forget. In fact, tell Barry I'm mildly disappointed he thinks I'll forget our six-year anniversary."

A tear slips down from her eye and she quickly tries to wipe it off. "He m-misses you, Ollie. So much. He's sorry he hasn't been visiting you very often."

His smile stretches wider and he can't help but wrap an arm around her to bring her closer to him as he pecks her forehead with a featherlight kiss. "Well, not everyone can be Supergirl, right? I'm sure he has his hands full being the fastest man alive. So long as _he_ doesn't forget our anniversary, I'm fine."

She nods against his neck and angles her body to face him fully so she can throw her arms around him, face burying into his broad chest.

"He loves you so much, Ollie."

There's an almost childlike innocence to her declaration that makes him shake his head at her, amused.

He rubs small circles on her back. "I know that, Kara." And of course he does. "And he loves you too just as much as I do."

"I love you so much."

She looks up, eyes rimmed in red before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

"Barry, I can't do this without you! I need you back, I miss you so much... And Ollie... he's getting worse... Barry, he's come to a point that he thinks we're _superheroes_ : the fastest man alive and the girl who can fly... We need you back, Barry. _I_ need you back. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you..."

 _Barry Allen_

 _March 14, 1989—October 7, 2014_

 _"L_ _ife doesn't give us purpose, we give life purpose."_

"We need you back... Why did you leave us?"

She cries, knowing she'll never get her answer.

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen stands by the window of his room in Metropolis Mental Institution, hoping to catch the Flash saving the day, like he knows Barry always does.

* * *

 _AN:_ _Barry died in the particle accelerator explosion. This pushed Oliver into a depression and denial that manifested into delusions of believing the impossible: that Barry was in a coma and woke up nine months later, emerging into the Flash, while Kara was also pushed to reveal her superpowers to the world when she saved the plane her sister was in (the plane crashed and Kara lost her sister). Oliver's mind is so fractured with trauma because he can't deal with his grief over Barry's death and for Kara over Alex._

 _Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review; they mean a lot and help me so much._

 _*was inspired by Waiting for Superman by Daughtry_


End file.
